Kisses
by Wamakai
Summary: It starts with an argument - doesn't it always?- and ends in a kiss. GokuderaxHaru one shot;please R&R? Many thanks!


**Inspiration hit me with this. I hope you like it. Gokudera may be a very little bit OOC but... *desperate voice* I was feeling fluffy, okay? And I really love this pairing, so please no flames. Don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or the characters in this fan fiction story. I only own the plot and nothing else.**

They were having another argument.

He had called her a stupid woman for the umpteenth time that day and she was fed up. She waved the spoon she had stirred her chocolate with in his face spattering some across his cheek and nose. The silver-haired man had scowled and gotten even more riled up.

She hadn't expected the hand that shot out nor the one that grabbed the spoon in her hand. Then the chocolate had gone flying into her face and she had turned murderous.

He held her off easily, him being a Mafia member and a right-hand man at that. Before long, they were both spattered in chocolate and were no longer yelling. It took her a moment to realise that she was leaning against him, relaxing in his now very sticky but rather warm embrace. Looking down at her, his eyes had considerably softened.

She blinked when he bent to lick some of the chocolate off her cheek. If she had thought anything about it, she didn't then. Of course, by the laws that guarded whatever sordid excuse for a relationship they had, this was simply unacceptable, but she didn't pull away. His tongue followed the trail of dark candy to somewhere near her lips then stopped. She had been contemplating this as best she could. She should be offended. She should be yelling at him and pushing him away, but somehow, she found she couldn't even muster up enough energy to protest.

Then she saw the bit of chocolate on his nose and reached up for it. She didn't lick it off like he had. She had brought her lips there and gently sucked it off, resembling, in a way, the gentlest of kisses. She had turned bright red realising this, but he had also realised that she had let some chocolate get to her lips. He looked down at that one glob in the middle of her lips. She probably didn't even know it was there.

She almost gasped when he brought his lips down on hers, his tongue running over her bottom lip and getting rid of the chocolate stain. Still he held her close, pulling his lips away by only a fraction of an inch, hoping she wouldn't pull away from him first. Their eyes met, Cinnamon meeting emerald as that inevitable, unmistakeable spark worked its magic.

She pulled away first and he looked away embarrassed to have been put in such a position. He grabbed a towel and headed out without a backwards glance. Haru watched him leave from the corner of her eye. When he was gone, she raised her finger to her lips.

Hayato Gokudera had just given her her first kiss.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A week later, Haru had accidentally spilled cola on the counter. She went for a rug to wipe it the mess but when she turned around again, Gokudera was finishing the last of her cola.

"Hey, that's mine!" she said and reached for the now empty bottle.

"Get another one," he said and tisked then and turned away. Of course she wasn't going to let that one go and another argument ensued. Before long, he had her up against the wall and they weren't shouting any more. His arm wrapped around her waist and his lips were pressed insistently on hers. Her hands wrapped around his neck and tangled in his air.

They pulled back to catch their breath and Haru bit her lip looking up at him. He said nothing and neither did she. She blinked and smiled a bit. He looked away and a moment later, pulled away again to walk out of the kitchen. What was he doing? That was the second time he had done that in the span of a week. The worst part was that he was starting to like it. Who knew the stupid woman had such soft lips? He ran a hand through his hair and punched the wall when he was safely in the hallway and out of her line of vision.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gokudera was alone in his office. He had to work on the files on his desk before he could leave. He put his pen down and sighed. He needed a break. Before he could get up, however, Haru came in. He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised. She bit her lip nervously and looked up to meet him.

She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She had decided that if he didn't make the next move, she would have to. She didn't understand what had happened the last two times they had argued and she needed to at least understand where they stood.

"What do you want stupid woman?" he asked. She took one step towards him then stopped.

"I just... I wanted to test something out," she said. She steeled herself and walked right up to him. Taking another deep breath, she bent down and kissed him. He was taken by surprise for sure, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. Pulling her down into his lap, he cradled her face in his hands holding her there.

She tasted of chocolate cream today. She had probably just had another cake. Her hands held onto his shoulders as his lips slanted over hers. She made a little sound that he realised he rather liked and deepened the kiss. She pulled away slowly to meet his heated gaze.

"It wasn't a fluke," she whispered and shut her eyes with a smile. Her hands were clutching his shirt and his held her firmly in place, one on her hips and the other at the back of her head. She blushed and he smirked.

"What wasn't a fluke?" he asked resting his face in the crook of her neck. She smelled of vanilla and slightly of cinnamon. She sighed and giggled as he kissed her. That was ticklish. He would have to file that away for future reference.

"Nothing," she sighed, "but you know you can't take this back."

"I never regret anything I do, you stupid woman" he said before he nipped her sensitive skin. She made an odd sound that was something between a moan and a whimper. Oh he would have fun with this, he thought with a smirk as he claimed her lips once more.


End file.
